


Don't forget to eat

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Denial, Depression, F/M, Pizza, short short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: 707 is TOTALLY not checking in on MC, and he is TOTALLY not worried about her... and by that he totally is.  MC seems to be having a bad brain day and Luciel wants to do something to help her.





	Don't forget to eat

Luciel groaned loudly, roughly scratching his head, moving the red hair back and forth quickly. His chair groaned as he leaned back in it, staring at the ceiling instead of the monitor in front of him. She was apparently having a bad day. She didn’t say in the chat, no matter how he tried to hint, or draw attention to it. No, course not, she was putting on a brave face and was joking around with him.

Not that he would admit it, but he was familiar with what she was doing, and it wasn’t fair. She needed to give the others a chance to know how she was feeling so they could support her. Luciel made more complaining noises as he rubbed his face, daring himself to take another peek.

Through his spread fingers he watched MC.

She was curled up tightly on one end of the sofa, her arms wrapped around herself. Her eyes looked like they were staring ahead while she gently rubbed her own arm absent mindedly. The phone in front of her tuned into the chat, but she was in there alone. Checking her logs was a good hint there was something wrong. She kept logging in and out, often, like she couldn’t decide if she wanted to be there or not. 

The option to call her hung heavily on him. He wasn’t sure if he could handle it if he saw her fake a smile to sound positive when talking to him. Various different ideas raced through his head, what could he do, could he do anything? He quietly growled in frustration when his stomach starting growling for another reason. It was just about time for dinner, and MC hadn’t moved to even prepare anything. 

Luciel smiled a little as he pulled up a website, if she wasn’t going to take care of herself this was the least he could do. This was one of those moments where he was thankful that he did have a few things of her internet history memorized. He placed her usual pizza order.

The cursor blinked in the ‘special request’ box. There was no guarantee that they would do it, but it was worth a shot. “Shout ‘this is a gift of blessing from the god 707!’ Thank you.“ 

With the order submitted Luciel opened a new bag of chips and sat back in his chair, hoping that they would follow through with it so she would know who it was from. He frowned and pulled his phone close so he could call her to let her know the pizza was from him, just in case they failed the assignment he gave them.

The mental image of dancing cats on the pizza’s website as revenge if they didn’t do it had him chortling. He wouldn’t of course, would he?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece I wrote for TimidUsagi and submitted to their blog [ here ](https://timidusagi.tumblr.com/post/162876042597/saeyoung-groaned-loudly-roughly-scratching-his)


End file.
